


Pretend nothing happened

by HWSUF



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Creepy Sammy Lawrence, Joey doesn't need to be here to be an asshole, M/M, Norman is such a cutie, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sammy is tired, Struggling, they do the gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23363851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HWSUF/pseuds/HWSUF
Summary: Warning: This story contains depression ( our little Sammy boy is exhausted )This definitely wasn't a good night for Samuel Lawrence. He was almost falling apart when his colleague found him. Maybe the atmosphere in Joey Drew Studios at night isn't the best, after all.
Relationships: Sammy Lawrence/Norman Polk
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Pretend nothing happened

The clock, waving at its own pace, seemed so sickeningly fast to Sammy's tired eyes that his throat squeezed at the sight of the dancing clockwise. He wished he could find his own pace, too. Everything was so fast for the struggling man: Still copping with issues from his childhood, that he couldn't move on from, he had no strength left for his adult problems. Day after day, they left him weak, laying on his last forces, agonizing yet waking up the day after. 

His empty heart, his agonizing mind let him move a little, just to grab a something he desired: The weirdly shaped object, heavier than he first thought, was now in his possession. His pale and cold fingers discovered with relief the warmth emanating from it, and as they dragged themselves, all jerky as they were, enjoyed the soft texture of it. How soothing was this act, taking someone else hand, rocking ourselves into the soft illusion of getting help, just for a moment, forgetting how desperate we are… And then, putting up that broken, overused, useless smile, that tightens up, even more, our throat, in a silent sob. 

Emptied of his strength, Samuel landed his restless head against his more-than-friend’s shoulder, giving himself up and letting a tear down. Vibrations against his ear sounded like his name, it rolled so amazingly easy on Norman’s lips…“ _You need something ?_ ”, he asked, with so many emotions: worry, empathy, sadness, love… Beautifully mixed. “ _I just need time, and..._ ” Sammy’s voice broke down, letting his tongue, jaw, and lips move, without sound. Only his hands, gripping on their little treasure, were able to finish his sentence. “ _Me ?_ ”, understood the projectionist. A little nod answered him. “ _Don’t worry, Sammy boy, I won’t leave you. My shift will soon be finished, but I’ll carry you home with me. We’ll lay down on the couch, with the radio on, and you’ll drink a glass of alcohol before falling asleep in my arms._ ” The musician felt relaxed by the thought of following such good planning, and his lips stretched a little to reveal an eased grin. “ _A bit of music will surely help you..._ ”, added the tan man.

And they did. The composer didn’t even finish his whiskey, and had a long rest on Norman’s chest, relaxed by the calm, moody blues they were listening to. 

The morning announced itself discretely, not wanting to disturb the perfect mood Samuel was in. A voice, as soft as sun’s light short after its rise, woke the black, tall man up. “ _March winds, and April showers, make way for sweet May flowers..._ ”, hummed the music man, as he sat down on the lean, fondling his lover’s curly hair. “ _And then comes June, a moon and you… Wake up, Polk._ ”, he said, bending down to place a gentle kiss on his forehead. “ _Coffee for both of us, hope I didn’t make it too strong for you._ ”, he declared in a sorry, appeased tone. The black circles around his eyes didn’t forbid his shy smile. The projectionist told himself that he had to cherish and protect forever this vision, of his gloomy lover smiling truly for once. 

He sat up, and his neck ached a little, so he stroked it while looking at the two cups, filled with the dark, deliciously smelling hot liquid. “ _Thank you Sam._ ”, he said. Samuel sat down too right next to him, still whispering his tune. “ _No problem._ ”, replied the blonde man. After a moment of silence and two sips from his coffee, the southern man noticed : 

“ _You turned off the radio ?_ , he asked. _And you’re right, too bitter for me_ , the tall man laughed with a wince.

- _I knew it, I took sugar for your sensitive ass_ , sassed the music man. _And you know, they all are obsessed with this Judy Garland, Susie sings way better than this bird-brained doll. I just can’t stand her voice_. The short man swallowed the entire coffee cup rapidly, like if it was a shot of alcohol.

- _You can’t stand a lot of things apparently, and thanks._ ”

They both had a small laugh at Norman’s observation. The taller man finished his cup after pouring in some sweet powder. The director of the Music Department was staring the outside, lost in his thoughts. His faded blue eyes were absorbed by the waking up city outside, but his lips were moving silently. The projectionist instantly knew that his loved one was thinking about music. Soon, he started whistling the tune on his mind: Bendy cartoon’s opening song. Sammy wasn’t as good as Drew at whistling, but that was still pretty good, and Norman didn’t have the will to interrupt him. So he waited until the end of the little happy song, to ask the question that was burning his lips: “ _Are you feeling better ?_ ” Sammy didn’t turn to him, but his face went sadder, despite his smile. “ _For now, I’d like to lie to myself. Pretend nothing happened yesterday, please Norman._ ”, explained faintly Mister Lawrence. For sure, the projectionist felt that nothing changed in his heart, that the pain was still here, but he also felt a bit of hope coming from his lover. 

“ _Sure thing, Samuel. I love you._ ”, he simply declared, keeping his worries for himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If I made any grammatical mistakes, please tell me! English isn't my main language and I am still learning it, so...
> 
> And, as for the cute little song Sammy sang, it's April Showers, and I think the author is ProleteR. Here, a link to the music : https://youtu.be/fF3HS0e6i90


End file.
